This invention relates to planters on wheels and more particularly to irrigation and fertilization planters on omnidirectional, space-saving ball wheels.
Need to move relatively heavy and large potted plants in and out of doors and from-place-to-place has resulted in a wide variety of known plant pots on wheels. None, however, have plant-support systems on ball wheels that are omnidirectional in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of different but related plant pots on wheels are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,031, issued to Lee on Mar. 10, 1992, described a wheeled plant pot having a towing hook and wheels with gear locks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,595, issued to Rivero on Jan. 27, 1987, described inwardly projecting spring members to hold plant pots in place on a movable platform that supported a drip pan on wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,953, issued to Delogne on Jul. 18, 1972, described a wheeled plant box having wicks in capillary conveyance of water upwardly from a drip pan to soil in the wheeled plant box. U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,676, issued to Marcandalli on Sep. 15, 1970, described a plant container on casters that were hidden by side mantles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,782, issued to Bachman on Jul. 3, 1962, described a large rectangular planter on casters for. U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,843, issued to Spitz on Aug. 25, 1931, described a plant stand with casters and having a drip pan below separated boards on which a plant pot was positioned.